


Rebound Effects

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's been on libido-suppressing drugs all his life.  Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound Effects

The first time it happens, Finn has just been out of sickbay for a day and a half. He hurries back, certain that it's some symptom.

The doctor looks at him, her dark eyes compassionate. "You have an erection, Finn."

"A what?"

If she's amused, she doesn't let it show on her face. "It's a natural physiological reaction, generally to sexual or romantic attraction. Now that the libido-suppressants that the Empire has been feeding you all your life have finally cleared your system, you may be experiencing some rebound effects."

"I haven't seen other people walking around like -- " he makes a vague gesture to his groin.

"It would generally be considered mildly socially awkward."

People, he knows, already consider him 'socially awkward'. He doesn't want to make it worse. "Can you give me more libido-suppressants?"

"They're not something we have on hand," she says. "And even if we did, I would hesitate to prescribe them to you. You need to adjust to life outside of the First Order; managing your own sexuality is part of that."

He tries not to show his panic. "What do I _do_?"

"Most people masturbate."

He looks at her blankly.

"You touch yourself, primarily your penis, but possibly other parts of your body, in ways that feel good to you. You may also think about people who you find attractive. In general, that leads to orgasm; a pleasurable feeling, and ejaculation, which is the expulsion of semen from the tip of the penis. After that, the erection will subside." She looks at him again. "I can provide you with some educational materials, if you would prefer?"

"Yes! I mean, thank you."

"You're still on medical restriction, so I suggest you return to your quarters, and ... research?"

"Thank you!"

Fortunately, at this hour of the day, most people are either on shift or sleeping. He reaches his small room without incident. He undresses, and looks down at the offending part of himself.

He runs the palm of his hand across the top of it, and is surprised -- and gratified -- by the wave of pleasure. He repeats the experiment, and then, cautiously, wraps his fingers around the shaft.

Unbidden, the image rises in his mind of Rey's impish grin. What would she think if she saw him doing this? Would she touch him like this?

Or maybe Poe would; since he was also a man, presumably he'd done this to himself before. Would he know what do do now?

He moves his hand, just centimeters at first, but it feels so good he can't resist making the movement bigger, moving his hand all the way up and down his length. Imagines that it's Poe's hand on him, doing this, imagines that Rey presses her mouth to his, and everything suddenly feels so good that for a moment he thinks he's dying, and he collapses back on the bed.

When his vision clears, his hand and belly are sticky, and the offending erection seems to have retreated, as promised.

He's almost disappointed. But, he supposes, with the "rebound effects" that the doctor was talking about, he'll have plenty more opportunities to experiment.


End file.
